


Wait (Podfic)

by Melhrain



Series: Various Podfics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, I did this instead of sleeping, NSFW, One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melhrain/pseuds/Melhrain
Summary: Podfic of Kinktober: Kamari333 Edition, Day 20 - Wait
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Various Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wait (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). Log in to view. 



> Hey guys, decided to branch out and do more recordings. Enjoy this, one of my favorite chapters, written by Kamari333!

Fic: Kinktober: Kamari333 Edition

Author: Kamari333

Fandom: Undertale

Pairing: Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans/Dancetale Sans

Voice: Melhrain

Rated: Explicit

Length: 7:30

Link: [Day 20 - Wait (NSFW)](https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/lbdeafdogforthewin/episodes/2021-01-24T05_09_37-08_00)


End file.
